


One More Day

by fullofstarlight



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofstarlight/pseuds/fullofstarlight
Summary: Jackson makes a different choice.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short thing off the top of my head, because I just wanted a better ending for these two. Shrug. Let me know what you think.

Jackson’s fingers linger on the pill bottle tucked in the back of the glove compartment. He thinks that this could make it easier. It’s always made it easier, the booze and the drugs. He’s been running from something—running from himself—all his life. His fingers curl around the pill bottle. He presses down on the lid and pours the tiny white pills into his hands.

 

 _It doesn’t have to be this way._ He can still fight. He can be strong for Ally. Jackson knows how much she needs him to be there at her show. He had promised her. _But, he’s never been strong._ It’s why he couldn’t stay sober for her during her big moment at the Grammy’s. And, he knows that one day he’ll cave. Then, he’ll lose her forever.

 

And, he just doesn’t want to lose her. He would rather die than lose the one thing that has ever made him happy. He stares down at the white pills in his hands. They call to him now more than any drug or any drink ever has. He could bring his hand to his lips and pour the white pills into his mouth. He can wait for the familiar euphoria of OxyContin to dig its ugly fingers into his flesh. _God, it would be so easy._

 

But, he thinks of her finding him. He thinks of how much it would hurt her. So, Jackson takes a chance. He opens the door to his truck and throws the pills out onto the lawn. He can try one last time. He can do better for her. _Just one more day._ Maybe that will be enough to prove that pecker Rez wrong.

 

Jackson pulls the door shut with a strong tug, the sound of slam echoing throughout the car. He turns the keys in the ignition and reverses the truck till he reaches the road. He shifts the truck in drive and hauls ass down the road as if the world is about to end. _One more day._ That’s all it takes. _Just one more day._


End file.
